MSM-08 Zogok
The MSM-08 Zogok is a prototype amphibious mobile suit from the original design series MSV and made its animated debut in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, and later appeared in the OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics As Zeon prepared for its massive invasion of the Earth Federation Force's underground military headquarters of Jaburo, located along the Amazon River in South America, the MIP Company military engineers stationed at California Base started developing a series of specialized mobile suits to aid in the assault. One of these designs was the Zogok, an amphibious mobile suit loosely based on the Z'Gok. The Zogok, armed with only melee weapons, was designed primarily for close combat. The Zogok featured ten razor sharp boomerang cutter blades on the top of its head, and its hands were mounted on extendable telescopic arms that can do a "rocket punch". Armaments ;*Boomerang Cutter :Ten boomerang-shaped blades are mounted in the Zogok's head. The blades are launched at high-velocity to serve as a mid-range weapon. The power of these weapons is sufficient to moderately damage the armor of mobile suits that are 10 years newer. ;*Extendable Hand :One of the more unique features of the Zogok is it's telescopic arms. This is used to generate additional force and length to the attack, a critical factor for a melee oriented mobile suit. ;*Heat Sword :Similar to the one used by the Gouf Custom, a battery powered weapon that uses a superheated blade to increase its slicing abilities. ;*Sturm Faust :A hand-held rocket propelled grenade that is good for a single shot. Zeon mobile suits were often equipped with at least one Sturm Faust during the One Year War. It was designed before the beginning of the One Year War as an anti-ship weapon. Used mainly for anti-ship attacks during the early days of the war the Sturm Faust likely made a good anti-mobile suit weapon during the latter days has Zeon mobile suits could be equipped with both a Sturm Faust and a second more standard ranged weapon giving giving them great versatility. ;*Giant Bazooka :The Giant bazooka is the same as the ones used by the old MS-09B Dom. History The few Zogoks that were constructed at California Base did not participate in the assault on Jaburo because Zeon Commander Char Aznable discovered a secret entrance to the subterranean base and launched the attack much earlier than originally planned. After the One Year War ended a few Zogoks eventually wound up in the hands of civilians, and can be seen in the series Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. During UC 0096, at least one Zogok was used by the Zeon remnants during the assault of Torrington Base. This unit was heavily damaged in battle by the RX-160S Byarlant Custom, it retreated after a AMS-129M Zee Zulu took its heat sword to combat the Byarlant. Picture Gallery msm-08-alt1.jpg|Alt. MSV Colors 1 msm-08-alt2.jpg|Alt. MSV Colors 2 MSM-08-gwc.jpg|Gundam War card MsM-081.jpg MsM-082.jpg MsM-083.jpg MsM-084.jpg Reference Gallery MSM-08 ZOGOK.jpg 678Z676G08.png External Links *MSM-08 Zogok on MAHQ.net ja:アッグシリーズ#ゾゴック